


Taking care of Sam

by AliCat2600



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ducky slippers, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sick Sam, Walmart Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliCat2600/pseuds/AliCat2600
Summary: Sam is sick, so Dean and Cas run to Walmart. Dean thinks it's hilarious that Cas is wearing ducky slippers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and probably crappy writing but I really wanted to write Castiel in ducky slippers. Please give me suggestions on how to improve my writing. Thanks :)

It was around one a.m. and Dean was sitting in the library nursing a beer, talking to Cas. Sam shuffled into the library, nose running, face flushed, and massive bed head. “Hey guys,” He said voice rough “I’m feeling much better.” Sam had been sick for a few days, but in denial about it. Dean looked over his brother and chuckled. “Yeah right. Let’s get you to bed.” He stood and guided Sammy back to his room. 

Walking down the hallway, Dean had to help Sam from falling over. He hadn’t seen his brother this sick since the trials. Dean opened the bedroom door and led Sam to his bed. He grabs Sammy’s feet and puts them on the bed, then covers him up with a blanket. “Get some sleep Sammy, I’ll get you some you some stuff from the store.” By the time Dean finished his sentence he noticed Sam fast asleep.

When Dean returned to the library, Cas was still sitting at the table. “C’mon Cas, we need to run to the store and get some stuff for Sam.”   
“Alright, let me get changed.”   
“Don’t worry about that,” Dean said “what you’re wearing is fine.”   
“But Dean,” Cas replied “I’m in my pajamas.” Dean shook his head and made a come on gesture.   
“It’s alright. We’re just going to the nearest Walmart.” Castiel nodded and stood up.  
Quack Quack Quack. Dean stopped abruptly, “What the hell.” Both men looked down at Cas’ feet. The former angel of the lord was wearing ducky slippers that quacked every time he took a step. Dean slowly brought his gaze back up to Cas. “Dude. Are you serious?” Castiel looked quizzically at the Winchester. “Are these not acceptable? I find them quite comfortable.” Dean starred into those piercing blue eyes and sighed; he couldn’t bring himself to tell Cas how ridiculous he looked. “They’re cute Cas, lets go.”   
\---  
They pulled into the Walmart parking lot and got out of the car. Quack Quack Quack was all Dean could hear on the way into the building. The automatic doors slid open and a cool burst of air blew into their faces. Luckily it was late so there wasn’t a lot of people to hear Cas’ shoes. 

They needed to get some Gatorade, soup and NyQuil for Sammy. It felt weird to Dean, taking care of his brother while ill. He used to all the time when they we’re kids, but that was a couple feet ago. Now his baby brother was over six feet tall and it made Dean realized how much has changed. Coming out of thought, he heard Cas’ shoes still quacking through the store. Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” Cas asked. “I was just thinking of how much has changed and I look over to the former angel of the lord, badass Castiel, wearing quacking duck shoes through Walmart at two in the morning.” Cas blushed looking at his feet, then started laughing. Soon enough, Dean was joining in. Quack Quack Quack. Cas was stomping his feet to make Dean laugh. An employee was walking by glancing at the two grown men laughing their asses off in the middle of the Walmart because of duck slippers.

They went to check out, purchasing their items for the sick Moose. The men laughed on the way out of the store to the point that they both couldn’t breath and were all teary eyed once they got to the Impala. They sat in the car catching their breath when Dean sighed and said “This was a lot of fun Cas. I haven’t laughed this hard in a while.” Dean looked over at Castiel “Me too.” He replied. They exchanged smiles, then Dean started the car.


End file.
